


I'm Okay

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: F/M, Implied Unrequited Love, Poetry, or at least he thinks it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one glance and I’m gone<br/>Lost in your gaze, in the color of your eyes,<br/>The soft timbre of your voice<br/>The sweetness of your soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more poetry, because I was able to write this in under 5 minutes. Fics take me forever to write.

All it takes is one glance and I’m gone

Lost in your gaze, in the color of your eyes,

The soft timbre of your voice

The sweetness of your soul

Which shines through the hardness to your actions

Your steps, your will

But that will is just as captivating as your curves

Lines of grace at each junction, so perfect it pains my eyes to look away

Even on the battlefield, when it is the biggest liability

Because your safety is the most important

And I have to close my eyes, fight blindly if I must,

If that’s what it takes to focus

You never notice

This is a pain, but a tiny one

One I can easily stand for the looks you give me afterward

Looks of pure trust, and ease, and friendship

You’re nearly sacred in your perfection

And I follow you because of this

Because I can’t fathom being without your aura

So strong in its envelopment

Though I’ve lived it once already

Thought I’ve felt that pain already

I still long for this reunited dream to never end

For time to still

For the world to stop spinning, if only for a fraction of a second

For us to have a fraction of a second longer

But life doesn’t stop

And you have a duty—

Always have a duty—

And I watch you leave—again—

And it tears my insides to shreds

But I smile anyway

Because you’re safe, and it’s okay, it’s okay

I’m okay—If I believe it enough maybe it’ll be true—

I watch you leave,

Watch the last flutters of your hair, your shining god-like light, the blue tint that has become the color I associate with you

I watch you go and I’m okay

I’m okay, I’m okay


End file.
